


Truth or Dare

by stellarmeadow



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Hen’s smile made Eddie wish he’d chosen ‘Truth.’ Or just left the building. Or something. “I dare you,” she said, drawing the words out, “to kiss Buck.”Yeah, maybe he should’ve left the state.But he wasn’t going to back down, not now that he’d let her dare him. “Okay,” he said, standing up and dusting his hands off on his pants. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386
Comments: 16
Kudos: 274





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to tarialdarion and smudgegirl for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️

Firefighters didn’t exactly become immune to death and loss. But some of it hit worse than others. And after something like a four-building apartment complex fire with more than its fair share of loss, the team usually wound up at one of their homes with alcohol and the reminder that not only had they been through it together, they’d _made it_ through. All of them.

They were at Buck’s, sitting around the living room. Bobby had gone home after about an hour, but a few hours later Hen and Chim were still sprawled out on the couch, while Eddie and Buck were leaning against each other on the floor. 

“Truth or dare?” Hen said to Eddie, as she placed another empty beer bottle next to the mess on the coffee table. 

“What are we, in high school?”

Hen shook her head and her finger at the same time. “No, no, no. No arguing. Truth or dare?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Fine. Dare.” 

Hen’s smile made Eddie wish he’d chosen ‘Truth.’ Or just left the building. Or something. “I dare you,” she said, drawing the words out, “to kiss Buck.”

Yeah, maybe he should’ve left the state.

But he wasn’t going to back down, not now that he’d let her dare him. “Okay,” he said, standing up and dusting his hands off on his pants. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

He held out a hand to Buck, who took it, wide-eyed, but not about to leave Eddie hanging. Ever. Eddie tugged on Buck’s hand, pulling him to his feet and flush against Eddie’s body. He barely had time to feel the tiny gasp Buck made before their lips met. 

_Fucking hell._ Eddie had meant for it to be quick, but this…there was no way he was stopping this, not as long as Buck wanted to keep doing it. It was like there was a live wire running from their joined lips to Eddie’s dick, and he didn’t want to break the connection. Ever.

Breathing, however, was required for continued existence, and he definitely wanted to keep existing in this moment, so he paused at last, breathing hard, forehead falling against Buck’s. 

The room was too quiet. He’d expected teasing or catcalls or something, but instead it was just silence. 

Eddie looked around to find the room empty. “Where’d Hen and Chim go?” he asked dazedly.

Buck shrugged. “I think I heard one of them say ‘Uber’ before I heard the door?”

“So…we’re alone then?” 

Buck’s smile just was not fair. At all. “I guess so.”

“Good,” Eddie said, before he dove back into the kiss. 

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @stellarm!


End file.
